Perfect Birthday
by luv-chan
Summary: Lucy has finally reached 18 years and she's looking forward in spending the day at the guild,though no one knows that it is her birthday.Or so she thought. Note:Takes place after time skip. Prompt:Birthday for Nalu week


**This is my very first fan fiction, so I hope it is good!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy: Of course you don't, these characters belong to Hiro Mashima and your just an average writer *smirks***

**Me: Shut up! *grumble grumble* I wanted to give you a nice birthday present and this is what I get in return *sulks***

**Lucy: Birthday Present! Why didn't you say so? You wasted mine and the readers time!**

**Me: You never let me- *Lucy glares* fine just read on.**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up on the 1st of July,feeling all excited for the day-her birthday. And she was even more excited for she had finally turned 18 this year. Well technically she would have been 24 but since she had been caught up in a 7 years gap, she remained the same 17 year old until today. She didn't expect parties and sort,for usually there would be a grand party every year during her early childhood,always hoisted by the maids and butlers of the grand mansion. But sadly since her father never had time for her,she had never really fancied the glamorous parties.

But this year was different. Even though she had told no one about her birthday,she was happy to spend the day with her friends she cherished the most. For usually the guild-or to be more specific, a certain dragon slayer and his blue haired partner-never made her feel lonely. And that was what she wanted. To have cherish able memories on her birthday.

Lucy was relaxing in her bath tub, wondering what she would do for the day when suddenly she felt like drowning. That was when she realised-she really was _drowning_.

"What the.."

"Ha! so you finally come of that age,took you 7 years longer" said a familiar haughty voice. She found herself face to face with a blue mermaid,her arrogant celestial spirit-Aquarius.

"Aquarius? what are you doing here?"she shuddered.

"Do you have a problem"she glared."

"No m-ma'am" squeaked Lucy.

"I can see why Leo and Virgo do this fun, scare you more"she her smirk itself is enough to send shivers down her Mistress's spines.

"Why are you here?"Lucy signed.

"What! I shouldn't wish you happy birthday then?"she glared again.

Lucy blinked for a few seconds as she registered that it was Aquarius who wished her _first_. FIRST. She wouldn't have been that surprised if Loke or Virgo,but _Aquarius_?

Seems her spirit realised this as she added quickly"Scorpio and the others forced me to,so don't get the wrong idea."

But Lucy knew better as she smiled warmly"Right~Anyway thanks"

"If you didn't like Aquarius-san to wish you first punish me Hime." Virgo stated appearing out the water next to her."Happy Birthday Hime"

"Virgo!"Lucy said happily,arms outstretched,still sitting in her bath tub"Thank you!"

"Well anyway here"interrupted Aquarius as she held out something which looked suspiciously like a love charm."What is it?"Lucy asked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Its a good luck love charm. Don't worry its not an actual love charm. I know those are banned. Lets just hope that you can finally find yourself a boyfriend"she smirked. Lucy sweat dropped. She definitely didn't have sane Celestial spirits.

Soon Lucy finished bath and wore a new outfit, Virgo's present(Virgo originally stated to punish her as Lucy's present but Lucy gave her a _huge_ denial) and was all set for the day when more of her spirits came out two by two and wished her.

"Lucy-sama,you look wonderful today"It was true though. With Cancer's hair style matching to the outfit which Virgo gave, Lucy did look stunning.

"Of course,dear Lucy always looked beautiful"Loke commented. Lucy blushed slightly."And the Spirit King also sends his blessings to you"he added.

"Thank you both and send my thanks to him too"she said happily. All the others spirits had wished her and left quickly,not wanting to lower her magical powers and make her tired to ruin the day.

"Ah and Lucy-sama,I am supposed to give this to you on your 18th birthday, it was given to me by Layla-sama before my departure from her. She told me to give this when you come of age so,here"Capricorn gave her a small music box.

"From Mama?"Lucy questioned,surprised,as she opened it. She found a locket inside. She opened the locket and saw on one side of the locket a picture of her mother,father and a younger version of herself with her doll,Michelle in her hands. She remembered that this was the last family picture taken together before her mother died. The other side was empty.

"Lucy-sama there is a note too"Capricorn said quietly.

Lucy saw that the note was addressed to her by her mother.

_"Lucy sweetheart,I may not know if you receive this or not. I may not know if I'm far or near enough to reach you. But I always know that you will grow up into the strong determined woman I've dreamed up to be. And even if I'm not near,remember that I always watch over you. Follow your heart and pursue your dreams. _

_Love you._

_Layla H._ "

A small tear drop fell from Lucy's eyes but she quickly wiped looked outside the window and whispered"Thank you,Mama"

"Thank you very much Capricorn"

"My pleasure Lucy-sama"With that Capricorn went back to the Spirit Loke remained.

"Finally I can give you your birthday present"

"Which is?"

"A kiss"

"Wh-what? No way!"Lucy flustered.

Loke chuckled."Just kidding. I'm gonna take you to a restaurant,my treat"

"Restaurant? But thought of going to the guild and..."

"We'll come back before can go to the guild then."

"But Natsu .."

"No buts! If your thinking that Natsu might worry about you, just leave a note,saying that you'll be back soon. He'll understand."

"Umm ok"

"That was good "Lucy exclaimed as the Spirit and Mistress walked along the familiar path to the guild."Thanks Loke"

"Glad you enjoyed it Lucy"

"But the restaurant was an expensive one. Where did you get the money to pay?"Lucy questioned.

"Well I borrowed it from the guild members "he said nonchalantly.

"So thats why you wanted to see them so badly yesterday"Lucy said to to herself. They now stood in front of the guild's door. Lucy opened them as she called out.

"Hey everyone ,sorry I'm late..."

"SURPRISE! "

"KYAAAAA"Lucy screamed a little and she closed her eyes. She slowly opened them to see the guild decorated and was in the spirit of partying."What the..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Everyone wished together."BIRTHDAY TO LUCY"Natsu's voice rang clearer than anyone

"How did you guys know about it?Lucy asked confused.

"Me of course!"Loke smirked.

"Lucy, how could you not tell us about it?"Natsu yelled.

"So imagine to our surprise when Loke yesterday asked about the preparations. We were clearly confused that it was your birthday today and since we had only a day to organise,buy your presents and such, Loke offered to keep you away from the guild while we finish"Mira explained.

"Though I offered to keep you busy,but no one listened"Natsu said dejected.

"You would have messed it up or blurted it out"Gray snickered.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"BOYS! DO I SMELL A FIGHT!"Ezra barked.

"No ma'am"they yelped.

Lucy giggled as she was pushed to the center by Lisanna and Levy. The cake Mira made was big, enough to feed an army. For once Lucy enjoyed being the centre of attention. Loke returned to the Spirit world feeling his job was done. Lucy received gifts from her friends and guild mates too.

Happy gave her a fish, Gray gave her an ice sculpture of herself, stating that the ice never melts. Erza gave her an armor suit. Levy gave her a book, Wendy and Carla gave her some ribbons and head bands, Cana an expensive wine bottle of course,saying that Lucy wasn't underage anymore to drink. Gajeel gave her a bunny costume and would have forced Lucy to wear it if it wasn't for Levy to save her.

"Whats this Mira-san?"Lucy asked suspiciously at Mira's present.

"A love charm Lucy"she said,giving Lucy the most innocent smile of hers. And Lucy never doubted Mira and Aquarius to be so similar.

She got more from Juvia(surprisingly), Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo and from others members of the guild.

"Lucy!"Natsu finally came to give his to her. He had a rather large package and Lucy felt she was more eager to receive his than the others. The others were curious too to see what the dense dragon slayer would have brought for the birthday girl. She opened it slowly, silently praying to the heavens above that Natsu didn't get her a stupid present. On first glance the box looked like it contained just random articles, that people would call it...

"Junk"Glay declared.

"It's not junk"Lucy said, beating Natsu to it.

"Aye! Its not! These are Natsu's memories of Lucy"Happy stated.

That's when everyone realised that the random articles were souvenirs that Natsu collected when he was with Lucy.

"Well I couldn't get any present in such a short time and I didn't want to come empty handed so I decided to give you things that remind you of our memories together"Natsu said sheepishly.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you"Lucy said blushing.

Everyone left to devour the cake before Natsu or Erza could finish it. Lucy closed the box and kept on the table along with the other presents. And she felt Natsu's eyes following her.

"You look nice"

She spun around at him."What?"

"I.. err.. I said Happy Birthday Lucy"he said nodding his head fervently,as if trying to convince himself more than her.

"Thank you Natsu"she smiled , hiding her blush and both went to eat the cake made by Mira.

Soon the whole guild sat for Reedus to draw fairy tail together. Lucy asked for a smaller version of the picture, that would fit her new locket. She decided to place the picture on the other side of the locket,such that one had a picture of her and her blood family,the other picture of her best family-Fairy Tail.

"Ooh ya,lets finish the party witha song"Gajeel's voice rang out. Everyone looked mortified to see him in his white suit with a guitar in his hand,as he began to sing.

"Stop singing metal don't want a funeral on Lucy's birthday"Natsu shouted as he threw a large mug at Gajeel's head.

"You insult my singing talent Salamandar?"Gajeel yelled as he threw his guitar at the fire mage. Unfortunately Natsu dodged and it hit on Gray.

"You picking on a fight metal head?"

"Bring it on stripper"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Shut up fire freak,you started it"

"Who your calling a freak,put some cloths"

"Shit my cloths"

"Joining the fight is manly"

"Elf-nii-chan your only making it worse"

"Who crushed my 12th slice of my cake?I'm gonna kill you all"

"Sorry Erza!"

"Go Gray-sama~"

"Go Natsu-nii~"

"Aye !Go Natsu"

"Don't worry Levy-chan,we'll protect you"

"But Jet,Droy,I'm not the one fighting,protect Gajeel!"

"It's a miracle that a normal birthday party turn into a full fledge fight"Lisanna signed next to Lucy.

"But that's what makes fairy tail special right?"Lucy smiled a warm genuine smile.

Normally it would be Lucy who complained about the fights but seeing her happy,Lisanna realised that Lucy enjoyed the fights more than she let on.

"I remember the same happening once on my birthday"Lisanna commented.

"Figures. They never change. So what happened in the end?"Lucy smiled.

Lisanna couldn't help but smile back. Honestly she was worried that Lucy might feel that her party was ruined,but seems Lucy didn't worry much about it,for unknown to Lisanna, it was this kind of birthday that Lucy wanted. A birthday where she was with her friends.

To put it short, it was best birthday that she had ever wished for.

**Please review~**

**Lucy : Yes, please review for my sake! The author has given me a wonderful birthday.**

**Me: Thanks for the help Lucy. Again please review.**


End file.
